


tonight, let us rest

by spicyyuuri



Series: prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: erwin and levi decide to forget about reality for an evening following annie's capture





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy season two everyone!

> **Anonymous said:** Do you ship eruri?? Maybe some eruri smut??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 

The sun had begun to set on an incredibly long day as Levi limped down the hall, his leg still troubling him from the last expedition outside the walls. He stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked quietly, opening it soon after before hearing an answer.

Erwin was sitting at a large desk at the side of the guest bedroom, parchment covering the surface in front of him. The older man turned as Levi stepped into the room, the door closing behind him before he sighed.

“Hange wont stop staring at Annie and it was getting creepy. I had to leave.”

Erwin hummed quietly as he turned his seat to face Levi, who stepped towards the commander.

“Everything seems to have calmed down though?” Erwin asked, keeping his eyes on Levi.

Levi nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. “More or less.” There was a brief pause between the two, both clearly deep in thought after all that had happened that day. “What happened in the meeting?”

Erwin’s gaze diverted away from the man in front of him, unsure of what to say.

“It didn’t go very well, did it?” Levi asked.

Erwin finally turned back to look at the man before shrugging. “Let’s just not worry about it for tonight, okay? Today is over, and we can worry about what comes next when the sun rises in the morning.”

Levi considered Erwin for a moment before nodding, letting his arms drop from his front and to his sides. Erwin reached forward, grasping Levi’s arm to pull him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist once he had the man standing between his legs. Levi watched Erwin with a raised eyebrow.

“How is your leg?” Erwin asked, moving one of his hands down to rub the top of Levi’s leg that he had hurt.

The smaller man grunted and shook his head. “It’s still sore, and it didn’t help really when I had to go retrieve Eren earlier.” He muttered, wincing slightly as Erwin touched a rather tender spot. “I’ll survive, I’ve dealt with worse.”

Erwin hummed quietly before moving his hand back up to Levi’s waist. “I know, but I still worry.”

Levi moved his hands up to Erwin’s face, brushing the man’s cheeks with both of his thumbs. “And I still worry about you. Is everything really alright?”

Erwin slowly shook his head. “Levi, we’ll worry about it tomorrow, okay? Let’s just _try_ to relax this evening.”

Despite his wanting to argue, Levi nodded and Erwin grinned up at him before pulling him onto his lap causing him to yelp. The sound died quickly though as Erwin’s lips found Levi’s. The kiss was slow to start, but as the moments passed, the passion took the two men over and within a matter of minutes, Erwin was picking Levi up from his lap and setting him on the desk, forgetting about all of the parchment he had spread out earlier.

Erwin continued to kiss Levi as he settled between the smaller man’s legs, and despite the uncomfortable feeling from where his injury was Levi wrapped his legs around the man’s body.

A few minutes passed before Erwin slowly started to press open mouthed kisses to Levi’s neck, moving his hands up to remove the cravat that he still had wrapped around his neck, tossing it to the side before he started to unbutton his shirt.

Levi hummed favorably as he felt Erwin’s tongue run over his skin causing the blood in his body to run south, more so when he felt teeth graze over his neck. At that, he couldn’t help but gasp, causing Erwin to laugh quietly.

Erwin continued his ministrations as he kept unbuttoning Levi’s buttons. His kisses trailed lower as more skin became available, and soon Erwin was pushing the shirt and jacket completely off of the captain.

Levi dropped his legs back down as Erwin stood up, and glared when he noticed where the man was staring.

“What do we have here?” Erwin asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Shut up.” Levi muttered though couldn’t seem to stop the whimper that left his mouth as Erwin’s hand moved over the front of his pants, which had become ten times tighter in the last few minutes.

Erwin leaned back down and continued pressing kisses to Levi’s chest and lowered down to his stomach, the hair grazing along Levi’s skin caused the hair to stand on the back of his neck.

Levi wiggled a little on the desk as Erwin nipped down on the piece of skin right above the waistband of his pants. The commander’s hands moved up to the button of Levi’s pants as he looked up, silently asking for permission. Levi granted it with a nod, and Erwin wasted no time in unfastening his pants to pull down. Levi sighed, content, as he was freed from the tight pants and helped kick the fabric off of his feet before slipping off of the desk. He turned towards Erwin and pushed the man’s shirt up his stomach to his chest, trailing kisses over the tan skin in front of him.

Erwin stepped back from Levi after a moment to pull his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before reaching to Levi’s hand to pull him closer to the bed. With his free hand, Erwin reached down to unfasten his own pants.

Levi crawled up onto the bed and watched as Erwin pushed down his pants and briefs, and his tongue ran across his bottom lip as his eyes locked onto the man’s cock, twitching to life right before his eyes. Levi slid to the edge of the bed and pulled Erwin closer, the man’s cock brushing against his nose. Levi glanced up at Erwin with a smirk before letting his tongue poke out to run over the head of the shaft. Erwin gasped and let his hand move into Levi’s hair, brushing the soft locks out of the man’s face.

Levi continued to lap at the man’s cock before sinking right down, hollowing his cheeks before pulling back. He hummed quietly around him as he worked him over, enjoying all of the noises he was causing Erwin to make.

Erwin reluctantly pulled himself away from Levi a short time later and looked down at the smaller man. Levi had his hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly. Erwin reached forward and pushed Levi onto his back on the bed before turning back towards his briefcase.

Levi watched from the bed as the older man shuffled through his belongings before finally finding what he had been looking for. The man retrieved a small black pouch, and Levi grinned to himself as he saw the vial fall into Erwin’s hands.

Erwin stepped back to the bed and opened the cap on the vial before pouring the clear substance onto his fingers. Levi immediately parted his legs as Erwin closed in on him, moving his slicked up fingers over his entrance. Levi shivered at the cool touch and groaned as Erwin pushed the first finger in.

Erwin worked in his first finger before pushing in a second once Levi had relaxed enough. He didn’t stop stretching the man open until he had comfortably worked in three fingers before pulling out completely causing Levi to moan in a more needy way than he had probably intended.

Erwin made quick work of slicking up his cock before tossing the recapped vial to the end of the bed to deal with later. He pulled Levi closer to the edge of the bed and hooked the man’s legs over his shoulders before pushing into him.

The two men moaned out in unison.

Erwin didn’t move for what felt like a lifetime while he waited for Levi to relax around him. Levi took a deep breath before nodding, and Erwin started a slow but steady pace, rocking himself into the other.

Once Levi had started rocking up his hips in time with Erwin’s movements, did Erwin lean forward to press his lips against Levi’s, which in turn caused his legs to fall to either side of the larger man. Levi moaned into the kiss with every thrust Erwin made, which only caused him to thrust faster.

Levi wiggled slightly as Erwin continued to pound into him, and he finally pulled back from the kiss to grunt out in frustration.

“What?” Erwin asked, somewhat breathless as he ceased his movements.

Levi shook his head as he shimmied out from under Erwin to situate himself on his hands and knees, facing away from him. Levi turned back to look at Erwin, a hand moving back to spread himself open as a clear invitation for him to continue.

Without a word, Erwin nodded and crawled up onto the bed and immediately pushed into Levi’s waiting hole. Levi gasped at the intrusion and as Erwin found his pace once more, Levi began thrusting back to meet Erwin each time.

The sound of skin on skin filled the room alongside mewls escaping Levi’s mouth as he enjoyed the feeling. Erwin shifted his movements slightly after a few more moments, which caused Levi to become much, much louder.

Erwin grinned with his discovery and quickened his movements, doing his best to continue brushing against Levi’s prostate. From the noises that Levi was making, a mixture of curses and moans, he figured he was doing a damn good job.

“F-F-Fuck, Erwin! More!” Levi cried as he continued to push back against each thrust, needing the feeling of _more_.

Erwin gripped Levi’s hips tighter as he tried to thrust faster, his nails digging half-moons into the man’s skin hard enough to bruise.

Erwin could feel Levi starting to tighten around him and he knew that tell tale sign that the man wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. He wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist to grip his leaking cock to jerk in time with his thrusts. Levi was not making a single coherent word, completely overwhelmed as he cried out, covering the sheets under him in his seed.

Erwin could barely handle how tight Levi became through his orgasm that it immediately sent him over after a few more thrusts. He grunted loudly as he released, sticky white dripping from Levi’s ass once he had pulled out.

Levi groaned at the loss though fell to the side on the bed. He made a face as he realized he was covered in cum and sweat, though he was far too tuckered out to do much of anything about it.

Erwin slipped off of the bed and retrieved a towel from the closet and moved to help Levi clean up the best he could before tugging the top sheet off of the bed with some difficulty.

After moving for the sheet, Levi slumped back into the mattress and sighed, content and relaxed in the afterglow. Erwin fell onto the bed after a moment once he had tossed the sheet to the corner of the room and put the vial back into his briefcase. He turned to Levi and pulled the man against him, keeping him close as he pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead.

“Whatever happens after tomorrow—” Erwin started before Levi quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth.

“We aren’t talking about it.” Levi muttered, feeling sleep starting to tug at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «««« my inbox is currently open for prompts!


End file.
